Teddy in the Middle
by sapphirenian
Summary: Harry and Hermione are living normally in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Ron. But there's a twist: Teddy Lupin lives with them on weekends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I should be doing DFILWM's next chapter but I had this sudden idea of including Teddy in a story and having Harry, Hermione, and Ron as best friends.

**A/N:** I'm not sure if this is how I wanted it to happen but… Oh well…

**Chapter 1**

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from across the hall. She was carrying a crying Teddy Lupin in her arms and she can't seem to find the little boy's godfather.

"Oh, don't cry, Teddy, I'm here now," Hermione cooed, swaying him in her arms. The boy stopped crying but he's still sobbing.

She heard voices at the foyer and spotted Harry when she turned the corner. "Where have you been?" she questioned him.

"Luna's at the door and Ron asked me to get her. I think he went to the bathroom to, you know," Harry winked at her.

"Hi, Luna," Hermione greeted with a smile, kissing Luna in the cheek. She turned back to Harry with a scowl. "That doesn't give you the right to leave Teddy in his room alone. He's crying so loud I don't know why you didn't hear him."

"Oh, I forgot," Harry said. "Let me apologize to him." He reached for Teddy but Hermione dodged him.

"I can handle it," Hermione said as she turned her back on them but after a few steps, she said, "Your godfather can be stupid sometimes…"

"Hey, I heard that!" Harry called.

"I meant for you to hear them!" Hermione called back.

Luna laughed. "Follow her, Harry. I know my way around here."

Harry nodded and went down to the basement kitchen. He was living with Ron and Hermione in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place after the Battle of Hogwarts. They were all working for the Ministry with him and Ron as Aurors and Hermione in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. You know how Ron panics when Luna comes over here," Harry explained, coming into the kitchen.

Hermione was standing across from him with the table in between them. She was tending on a boiling kettle for Teddy's milk while the little boy was perched on a high stool.

"I don't understand you, Harry. You're the one who asked Mrs. Tonks to let Teddy stay here on weekends and yet, you keep on forgetting that he's here every time," Hermione scolded Harry, turning to him.

"No, I don't," Harry said defensively.

"Yes, you do. And you know it, Harry." Hermione sighed. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Harry shook his head.

"I know when you're lying," Hermione said softly. "Is this about your love life?"

"What? No," Harry said quickly. "Why would you even think that?"

Hermione shrugged. "You just haven't had any girlfriend since Cho."

"Oh, come on! It's as if you had any after _Viktor_," Harry countered.

"No, of course not. But no one's courting me, you know. It's a different case."

"How come?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you think I could come up to someone and tell him I like him and then court him?" she made a face.

"Well, do you have? Anyone that you like, I mean," Harry asked tentatively.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard a loud crack coming from the living room. In an instant, Ginny and Draco appeared at the door.

"How did you know we were in the kitchen?" Hermione said as Ginny kissed her cheek.

"I have an Auror with me," Ginny grinned.

"Why were you here, anyway?" Harry asked Draco as he patted his shoulder.

"Oh, that," Draco looked at Ginny meaningfully.

"What?" Hermione asked upon seeing the exchange.

Ginny swallowed.

"Wait, are you two –" Hermione started.

"– together?" Harry finished.

Draco and Ginny both nodded. Hermione raised her eyebrows, wide eyed; Harry's jaw dropped. Then they both laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed, hugging Ginny. "For the both of you," she said, looking at Draco who nodded at her.

"Thanks," Ginny said, grinning widely.

"Congrats, mate," Harry said, clapping his back. "I just hope Ron will take this smoothly."

"Yeah, I really hope he doesn't murder me for taking his _only_ sister," Draco laughed nervously.

"He wouldn't," Hermione reassured him. "We'll make sure of that."

"That's also the reason why we came today. Both of you are here and Luna's also coming so we grabbed the opportunity," Ginny explained.

"Luna's here minutes ago," Harry said.

"That's good," Ginny clapped.

A cry from Teddy startled the four of them. Hermione immediately picked up Teddy and started to create his milk.

– – – –

Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione went to the living room after Hermione made them tea and waited for Ron and Luna to come down.

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny said impatiently.

"Maybe they're –" Draco began.

"Draco!" Ginny said, clearly understanding what he's insinuating. "I don't want to think about that."

"But I didn't say anything," Draco said innocently earning a laugh from Harry.

He stopped when he saw the glare coming from Hermione. They heard footsteps and Ginny fidgeted in her seat. Draco tried to touch her for support but she refused.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron said, coming in to view. "Luna will be – Hey, Gin, what are you doing here?"

"How was it, Ron?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you–?" Ron cleared his throat loudly. "You're here, too, Malfoy."

"Hello to you, too," Draco nodded, smirking.

Ron and Luna sat on one couch as Kreacher brought them two cups of tea that Hermione has prepared on the kitchen.

"So what's the occasion?" Ron asked. "Why are we all gathered here?"

"Er, Ron, I have to tell you something," Ginny said.

"Okay," Ron nodded. "What is it?"

"Actually," Ginny closed her eyes. "_We_ have to tell you something."

"We?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes," Ginny nodded, opening her eyes. "Draco and I –"

"Draco and you?" Ron repeated.

"Er, yeah, we have something important to –"

"Hang on," Ron interrupted. "What do you mean, _Draco and you_?"

"I was getting into that," Ginny answered irritably. "We – _Draco and I_ – we are together."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, standing up.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"You…" Ron moved to confront Draco when a hand stopped him.

"Ronald," Luna said, pulling his hand and making him sit again.

"This is serious, Ron. I promise," Ginny told him.

Ron took a deep breath.

"Yes, I promise I'll take care of her," Draco said, intertwining his fingers with Ginny's.

"You better," Ron warned, pointing at him.

Draco nodded seriously.

"Well, I should say I shouldn't have been surprised," Ron said after a few minutes.

"What?" Ginny said.

"It's pretty obvious, both of you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ron? Pretty obvious?"

"Oh, well, Luna pointed that out to me…" Ron scratched the back of his head and everyone laughed.

Teddy laughed, too, causing everyone's attention to him.

"I guess he also knows that the atmosphere has changed," Hermione said, lifting Teddy to kiss him on the cheek.

"That was easy," Draco said to Ginny.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be getting more than that," Ginny agreed.

"How long were you two dating?" Ron suddenly questioned suspiciously.

"Just today," answered Ginny.

"Wow. You haven't told Mum and Dad yet?" said Ron, impressed.

"We went here immediately because we know you'd be the hardest to talk to… Making this a big deal and everything unlike them."

"What?" Ron shouted as the others laughed and gathered around Teddy.

**A/N:** Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My post-birthday treat for everyone! :)

**Chapter 2**

_~ Six Months Later ~_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, opening the door to Teddy's playroom.

It was an extremely large room built by Harry for his only godson. It also has a high ceiling; apparently, he already thought of creating a mini-Quidditch pitch in this room even before building it.

Harry winced as he heard Hermione's screech and the bang on the door. "Yes, 'Mione?" he said sweetly.

She smiled. "That won't have any effect on me, Mr. Potter," she said just as sweetly and her smile disappeared. "You should have dressed Teddy by now. We're going to be late for The Burrow," she scolded him, placing a hand on her hips.

"We won't be late, we're Disapparating. That's like only a few seconds. Where's Ron?"

"In his room. He should be finished by now; he needs to pick up Luna. And what do you mean we're Disapparating? We're not – you know, we won't be late, _if only_ Teddy's the only one who needs freshening up." She raised her eyebrows at him as he she plucked Teddy out of his little broom.

It was a tradition at The Burrow that a gathering will take place every last weekend of the month, starting that day. Just to be able to catch up with everyone after everything that happened. It was imposed by Mrs. Weasley so everyone obliged.

Harry mounted off his broom as he watched Hermione out of the playroom. He went to his room, stripped of his clothes and quickly took a shower. Once he was fully dressed, he made his way to Teddy's nursery. He stopped in the open doorway when he saw Hermione and Teddy emerge from the bathroom. He leaned on the doorframe as he watched both of them play and have fun while she tried to put on his clothes. He was having a good time just looking at the two of them that he didn't want to make a noise and disturb them.

But Ron had to interrupt that moment.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm heading out now. See you in a while," he called.

Hermione turned her head to the door in a manner of answering Ron but was stalled when she saw Harry standing by the door. They heard the front door close and Harry lifted his hand to form a little salute as he stepped closer to them.

Teddy looked up at him and lifted an arm. "Da da."

Hermione was taken aback by what Teddy said. She raised her eyebrows and turned to Harry. "Dada?"

Harry just laughed as he reached out to touch the little boy's hand.

"You told him to call you Dada?" Hermione pressed. "Harry, you were supposed to let him call Lupin his father."

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "I didn't teach him that. Maybe he also calls Ron that, too. Do you know?"

"I don't. This is the first time I heard him say a word. You may be right. But who taught him that?"

Harry shrugged, playing peek-a-boo with Teddy.

"Oh! Speaking of, that's the first word he spoke, Harry!" she squealed excitedly.

Harry was in the middle of taking his hands out of his face when he paused. He brightened and looked down at Hermione. "Right. Now we have a reason to celebrate in The Burrow."

"The Burrow!" Hermione remembered. "Harry, let's go," she said, lifting Teddy and tugging at his arm.

They went outside the house frantically, completely unaware of the stares given to them by the Muggles. They look like a little family; a couple late for an appointment with a son in their arms.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione quickly asked when she felt herself being pulled to the dark alley on the side of their building.

"Here. We're not supposed to be seen when Disapparating, remember?" Harry replied, still tugging on the other direction.

"But – Harry," Hermione said, pulling at his arm to make him stop. "We have Teddy with us. We can't side-along Apparate or Disapparate with him."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Public transportation," she answered haughtily, jerking Harry's hold on her hand and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Public trans – Public transportation?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"Oh, hush, Harry. It's not like you haven't ridden a Muggle transport before. Besides, no one will take notice of you there; it's full of Muggles."

"Why can't I bring myself to believe that?" Harry muttered as he let her drag him towards the bus stop.

They didn't notice the knowing smiles and whispers of the Muggles around them as Harry kept his head down with Hermione looking pointedly at him whenever he shifted. She knew Harry was looking out for Death Eaters of any sort.

Harry was definitely out of breath when they saw the view of the Weasleys' gate.

Hermione smirked at him. "I was right, wasn't I? No one took notice of you."

"Yes, but you didn't warn me about the long walk to the Burrow."

"What kind of an Auror are you if you can't even survive that?"  
>Hermione chastised, bringing Teddy down to enjoy the grassy field.<p>

"If you didn't notice Hermione, I don't have a child with me on every –" he stopped once he saw her raise an eyebrow, daring him to continue. He closed his mouth and pretended to chase Teddy which the little boy gladly accepted.

Hermione shook her head, smiling, as she followed the two, their argument completely forgotten.

As they neared the front door, loud chatter can be heard. Hermione glanced at Teddy who was now carried by Harry.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked the little boy, holding his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Harry answered nonchalantly and Hermione stopped in her tracks.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you, Harry," she said as she followed after them.

"Oh, you're not? I thought you were calling me _sweetie_…" he answered cheekily.

Hermione ignored him and looked at the boy who was turning his head everywhere. "You're going to see grandma again," she told him excitedly, holding his hand for the second time.

By then, they have reached the front door and as Harry opened it, they were greeted with a welcoming noise; hugs and kisses were exchanged. Looking for the owners of the house to greet, they found them in the dining room.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled and kissed them on the cheek. Harry did the same.

"Aren't they cute, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said while hooking her hands in the crook of Mr. Weasley's arm and leaning down on his shoulder.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, confusion written on both faces. In the midst of the commotion, Hermione had forgotten to release her hold on Teddy.

"What's cute, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry nearly winced as he said the word 'cute'.

"You two. You look like a little family with Teddy on your side," Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly.

Both heads went swimming. A little family? What are they talking about? They're just friends; nothing more. Besides, if Ron didn't have to pick up Luna, he would be there with them.

They were pulled out of their thoughts when Teddy released Hermione's hand and was trying to reach something at their backs. When he couldn't reach it, he tried to wiggle out of Harry's hold. The two young adults spun around and saw Andromeda Tonks.

"Mrs. Tonks," Hermione greeted brightly and leant forward to kiss her on the cheek.

When Harry leant forward to hug her, Teddy moved out of his grasp and into Mrs. Tonks.

The three chuckled. "Looks like he totally missed his grandma," Harry commented.

"Oh, don't be silly. He's seeing me everyday. You two are the ones he misses the most." Mrs. Tonks smiled at them as she played with Teddy. She was called by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and maneuvered her way towards them, bringing Teddy with her.

Harry and Hermione stood rooted at the spot, silence enveloping them.

"I – I think I have to help the girls in the kitchen," Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah, guess I need to mingle with the boys," he said, scratching his head. He doesn't like the idea of it; being surrounded by boys means talking about girls.

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head before walking to the kitchen.

– – – –

Lunch was, as always, pleasing to the eyes and ears. Different kinds of food were laid on the table; different conversations were heard on all sides. Teddy and Victoire were the main attractions on the family affair.

By the afternoon, they settled on the sitting area of The Burrow. Teddy slid down Ginny's lap and tried to make his way across everyone. He still can't walk straight so everybody was checking out if he looked like he was about to fall.

He stumbled over Draco and laughed when he was caught. Turning around, he noticed Harry on the other side of the room.

"Da – da," Teddy said, pointing his finger towards Harry who was talking to Bill. Everyone froze and looked to where he was pointing.

Harry was confused when Bill stopped in the middle of his sentence and just stared at him. He looked around the room and realized all stares were pointed at him. His gaze ended on Teddy who pointed at him again. He smiled.

"Dada," he called, giggling and collapsing on Draco.

Harry's smile vanished and his eyes instantly searched for Hermione who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Malfoy, turn Teddy to Ron's direction," he ordered, not backing down on Hermione's accusations.

Teddy crossed the room towards Ron and laughed heartily once he was caught again. He looked at everyone and when he saw Harry, the boy quickly moved towards him.

"Dada," he repeated while walking to where he was seated.

When Teddy reached him, Harry lifted him up and perched him on his left leg. He tried to avoid Hermione's accusing gaze on him.

At that precise moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the living room with Victoire in the middle holding either of their hands.

Teddy slid down Harry's lap and made a move towards Victoire.

"Looks like Teddy found a playmate," Bill commented.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight. "I think it's best if Teddy has someone of his age around him." She looked around, asking for agreement.

"I think so, Mum," said George. Everyone nodded.

"Harry, would you mind making one of your Saturday schedules with Teddy every month to pay a visit here? Victoire stays with us on weekends," Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, not at all. I think Teddy will really benefit having someone from his age to play with," Harry answered.

"That's settled, then," Mrs. Weasley clapped.

They moved their attention to the two little kids. Teddy changed his hair color from tealish blue to brown, making Victoire laugh in delight and consequently, making the adults laugh.

"Excuse me, I'll go get our snacks," Ginny announced, standing up.

"I'll help," Draco offered in which Ginny smiled at. It seems that what the true lovebirds said when they came to Grimmauld Place was true. The Weasleys accepted Draco and their relationship rather smoothly.

"Oh, we'll help, too," George announced and pulled Ron from his seat.

Harry was wondering what they were up to when he locked eyes with Hermione. He could see in her eyes that she was also thinking along the same lines. It was highly unlikely for George, not to mention Ron, to help anyone in the kitchen. Something was up, that's for sure. Besides, they knew George took it to himself to make Ron his accomplice in all of his pranks.

Hermione nodded briskly at him and attempted to excuse herself for the reason of helping in the preparation. She was stopped by Luna touching her arm.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

"Huh? What?" she asked, turning to Luna.

"Look," Luna, said, handing her a sketchpad. "Isn't this perfect as Angelina's wedding gown?"

"Oh, I –" she paused, glancing at Harry. She wanted to tell him that he should check what is happening with Ginny and the others in the kitchen but he was back in a deep conversation with Bill. She closed her eyes and sighed softly before turning back to Luna and Angelina. "I think it's beautiful," she smiled.

– – – –

Ginny was busy taking cups and saucers out of the cabinet when her two brothers appeared in the kitchen.

"We've succeeded!" Ron exclaimed, looking triumphant.

Ginny looked at the two of them questioningly as she placed the silverware on the table.

"Not yet, Ronald. We've just passed phase one," said George.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, arranging the cups in a tray.

"Oh, Red, they're talking about how Teddy called Harry Dada," said Draco, placing the cake on the table and slicing them.

"What?" Ginny said a little too loudly, Ron had to shush her. "You're the one who made Teddy call him that?"

"Well, Ron made him. Brilliant, isn't it?" George interjected.

"That's devious," she accused them. "You know how Harry and Hermione wanted Teddy to learn about his real parents."

"Of course he'd still know them. We just wanted to push those two out of their bubbles," Ron explained.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, one hand going to her hip.

"By letting Teddy call Hermione Mama," Draco said simply.

"By – what?"

"Gin, will you tone down your voice? They might hear us!" Ron hissed. George peeked out of the doorway, making sure no one's coming their way.

Ginny shook her head. "This is unbelievable."

"What? You don't think they should be together?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, of course I want them to get together already," she asserted. "Merlin knows how long they've been harboring feeling for each other."

The three boys nodded in agreement.

"So, Ron, you know what to do," George said conspiratorially. Ron smirked and nodded his head.

"Wait, who else knows about this?" Ginny questioned.

"Angelina and Luna," Draco answered. "They're stalling Hermione for a few minutes. They've probably picked up that we're doing something."

"How right they are," Ginny smiled, shaking her head.

"Someone's coming," George suddenly whispered and all four went to different positions, acting as if they're just preparing the snacks.

"Hey, guys, can I help?" Hermione offered, entering the room.

"Oh, no, 'Mione, we're just about to finish," Ginny replied, smiling sweetly at her.

"Okay, let me just help in bringing them," she said, taking a tray. She eyed them carefully. She knew they were up to something; she just didn't come in time.

– – – –

Harry and Hermione were both preoccupied on catching up with their other friend for the rest of the afternoon that they didn't have time to talk about the incident in the kitchen. The sun was setting when they both decided it was time to leave.

"What did you get?" Harry whispered to Hermione when he got the chance.

"Nothing. They were busy preparing the snack when I came," she whispered back.

"Oh."

They entered the sitting room and found the two children already asleep on one of the couches. Harry picked up Teddy gently and rested his head on his shoulder, bidding goodbye to everyone as quietly as possible.

"What do you think happened in the kitchen?" Hermione asked him once they were out of the house.

"I'm not really sure. With George included, you never know what they're planning."

"But aren't you curious?" Hermione pressed. "They didn't include us on whatever they're doing."

"Hermione, there's no doubt they wouldn't include you. Seeing as you'll probably just talk them out of it," Harry answered tactlessly, "but me, that's what I was worried about."

Hermione glared at him. "Of course I'll talk them out of it," she huffed and crossed her arms. "You know how dangerous some of the twins' pranks are."

"See that's what I'm talking about."

"We should ask Ron when he comes home," Hermione thought suddenly.

"What? No, no. Hermione, don't do that. It'll just get worse if Ron finds out we know something."

"But –"

"No, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "They wouldn't get suspicious of us if we don't ask. That way, we can still be able to spy on them."

Hermione weighed things carefully for a moment. Harry felt relieved and thankful when she nodded. Looking back to where they're walking, he realized that they have arrived at the gate and had to swallow a groan when he remembered.

"Are we really going to walk back down the village?"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Harry. We are going to walk back down the village all the way to the bus stop," she said, leading the way.

_~ A Month Later ~_

Hermione woke up early on a Saturday. She had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something unusual would happen that day. She climbed out of bed and padded to the kitchen, intent on making a cup of coffee for herself. Kreacher appeared a few minutes later, telling her that he'll continue what she has started. Hermione politely declined and just asked him if he could clean Teddy's playroom. The elf bowed, RAB's locket dangling from his neck, and exited the room.

Hermione smiled. After the 2nd Wizarding War, Kreacher's attitude towards them changed drastically. Although a bit reluctant about her at first, Hermione wormed her way to Kreacher's heart in a matter of two months.

She was pulled out of her musings when she heard something being scratched against the floor. She looked up and saw Harry smiling sleepily at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked him.

"I could ask the same to you," he yawned.

"I am a morning person."

"Not this very early," he told her.

Hermione turned her back to him, pouring coffee on two cups. She offered one to Harry who accepted it graciously. Sipping on her own, she savored the warmth it gave her. She looked at Harry who was obviously waiting for an answer.

She shrugged. "I just woke up early than usual. Nothing to be worried about."

Hermione smiled under Harry's scrutinizing gaze. He seemed to be satisfied at her smile when he finished his cup in one drank.

He stood up and went in front of her before grabbing her arm and leading her outside the kitchen. "I need to show you something."

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged until she realized they were going outside of the house. She tried to stop the both of them before Harry could open the door, only to stumble a few steps.

"Harry, wait, wait, I'm still wearing my night wear."

Harry stopped and looked down on her. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks when he saw that she was, indeed, not wearing an appropriate attire for outdoor. Hermione seemed not to notice as she turned to go back to her room.

"I'll just change, then we –"

"No need. Just use your coat," Harry interrupted her.

Hermione frowned but did as she was told.

Being pulled out of the house, Hermione instantly felt the coldness of the early morning.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as they turned the corner and into the side of the building.

Harry didn't answer her. He just kept on walking and only stopped when they reached on what appeared to be a garage door.

"Harry, what is this?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"Garage."

"I can see that. But what exactly are we doing here?"

"Watch," Harry said and stepped in front of the door. He lifted the cover of a number lock and pressed 4 digits. The garage door went up at once.

Hermione blinked a few times, staring at a black sports car.

"What do you think?" she heard Harry say. She lifted her eyes to him and saw that he was grinning widely.

Hermione said what first came to her mind. "What are you going to do with it?"

Harry looked confused. "We're going to use it when going out. We don't need to use public transportation anymore when Teddy's with us," he explained.

"Harry, it's a – a –"

"Porsche," Harry finished. "It's nice, isn't it?" he looked admiringly at the car.

"Harry, it's a sports car!" Hermione exclaimed, having regained her composure. Hopefully, this isn't why she woke up so early.

"Okay?" Harry said cautiously, not understanding what Hermione was saying.

"I mean it's not actually child-friendly!"

Harry became defensive. "How can you say it's not? You haven't even tried to ride it."

"I'm a Muggle-born. I know them," she snapped.

"Well, I'm partly Muggle-born, too. I lived with their kind for 10 years."

"But you didn't exactly live like them."

Harry glared at her, clearly hurt.

Hermione bit her lip; maybe she had gone a little too far. Her expression softened. "I don't know why we were arguing about this," she sighed. "Clearly, you wouldn't change your mind about this car."

Harry's face brightened. "You wouldn't want me to give it back?"

"It's your money, anyway," she shrugged. "Can we go back now?"

He repeated his question. "I'm serious. You don't want me to give it back?"

"What if I told you to bring it back to where you bought it, would you do that?" Hermione challenged.

"Maybe…"

"Why? Why are you even asking my opinion, Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're my best friend?" Harry's answer seemed more of a question and Hermione wasn't able to stop her eyebrows from rising. "And – and since you're the only one who always come with me and Teddy, I need to know your view on this," he added.

"Well, your future girlfriends will be riding it as well," she commented.

He ignored her comment. "So…?"

"Harry, you don't need to give it back. I'm fine with it," Hermione reassured him. "Can we please go back now? I'm freezing," she shuddered.

Harry felt relieved. "Sure. Let's go. I want Ron and Teddy to see it, too."

As they made their way back, Hermione couldn't help but ask him why he just didn't wait for the four of them to see it together.

"Oh, I know you would react extremely. I had to separate your negative reactions with Ron's approval," he answered.

She swatted his arm, both of them laughing.

"I'm going to make breakfast," Hermione said, going to the kitchen while Harry made his way upstairs.

She started to prepare their breakfast with Kreacher helping her; she couldn't very well deny him after declining his help earlier.

Harry came in minutes later, a scowling Teddy in his arms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, approaching them. She rubbed small circles on Teddy's back to soothe him but he didn't take notice of her and buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"The little guy woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Harry answered, swaying Teddy slowly. "He'll be alright in a minute."

Hermione nodded and gathered two plates and utensils.

"Where's Ron?" she inquired.

"Actually… I didn't try to go into his room."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see something I'm not supposed to see. What if Luna was there with him?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione laughed, arranging the plates in the table. "I suppose Ron knows his way around here if he gets hungry."

"Precisely," Harry nodded, sitting down behind the table.

Kreacher made the food appear on the table as Hermione sat across from Harry. Teddy's mood seemed to lighten in the middle of the meal. He turned his head towards Hermione and she had to smile at the innocence on his face. He smiled and turned his little body, sitting in Harry's lap.

Harry also smiled and adjusted Teddy on his lap. He tried to feed him with his breakfast but Teddy moved his head away from the fork. Instead, he placed his little hands on the table and was about to crawl his way on it; the only thing stopping him is Harry's hand on his waist.

Teddy smiled up at Hermione. "Ma ma," he said, still looking at her. Again, he tried to go over the table.

Hermione thought her heart stopped. Her smile instantly vanished and she snapped her eyes to Harry. He was looking down at the boy, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

Her head was spinning. No, no, this isn't happening. He couldn't have called her _that_. Is this the unusual thing that woke her up so early? Well, it is unusual… To hear him call her… But, who could have possibly…

"Er, Hermione," Harry said, broking into her thoughts and causing her to look at him. "Teddy is…" he said, tilting his head towards his godson. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Teddy already on his way to her.

"Harry!" she scolded him, getting Teddy from the table.

"I couldn't stop him," he reasoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and silence settled over them. When she tried to feed Teddy, he was more than happy to oblige.

"I think he likes you," Harry said when he saw them. "Likes you enough to call you '_Mama_'," he teased. Hermione stiffened and he mentally cursed himself. "But I'm not the one who taught him that, I swear."

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes; the silence was deafening for Harry. "Who do you think taught him that?" she asked finally.

"I have no idea," Harry said honestly.

Hermione sighed heavily. She decided she needs to find out who did this or she might go insane thinking why Teddy was suddenly calling them like that.

– – – –

Ron and Teddy, as Harry predicted, totally loved his sports car. So the following week, when the monthly gathering at The Burrow came, Hermione knew they would be using it.

"Why can't we just use the bus?"

"Are you joking?" laughed Harry as he opened the garage door. When Hermione didn't answer, he looked back at her and saw that she's not laughing nor smiling. He approached her and touched her arms that are holding Teddy securely.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Don't you think the Muggles will wonder why we're bringing a car on the outskirts of their village?"

Harry sighed. Of course, Hermione's thinking about those kinds of things. "Okay, how about we leave the car on the village? We'll just walk from there. What do you think?"

"Okay," Hermione answered hesitantly.

"Hermione…"

"I'm just worried about Teddy."

"Don't be. I think it's safer that we're on our own vehicle rather than out in the open; more susceptible in attacks."

"Fine. You do know how to drive, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Er…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get there if you can't drive?"

"I didn't think of that when I bought the car," Harry admitted.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "Let's just forget about the car for now. We're going to catch a bus and that's final," she said and turned her back to him, walking back to the main road.

They didn't utter another word to each other, even after they have arrived at The Burrow. Everyone noticed the coldness between the two but no one asked.

The afternoon events last month were repeated with the addition of Teddy calling Hermione, Mama. Also, this time, it was Luna who volunteered to prepare their snacks. And, as expected, Ron and George eagerly wanted to help her.

Hermione didn't want to waste any time so she didn't bother telling Harry where she was going. She was ready to follow them when she was stopped, for the second time, by Ginny calling her attention.

"Hermione, take a look at this."

"Gin, can we talk about that later? I really need to go to the bathroom," she lied, not sparing her a glance and standing up.

Harry saw Hermione stand up out of the corner of his eye; the anger he felt towards her dissipated completely. He watched her turn around the corner, anticipating what she was about to find out.

Hermione was already out of view when she heard Mrs. Weasley asking Ginny for help. She smiled to herself and hid behind a wall next to the kitchen door, patiently waiting. She wasn't disappointed when she heard joys of laughter coming from the two Weasleys.

"With just a month… I'm impressed, Ron," said George gleefully.

"Teddy's a fast learner. We owe it to him," said Ron and Hermione frowned. Why are they talking about Teddy?

"What's your next plan?" asked Luna.

"There's no new plan yet. It's enough that Teddy's calling them Dada and Mama. Let's hope –"

Hermione had heard enough. She burst into the kitchen, fuming.

"You did what?" she asked them scathingly.

Ginny entered the room with her head turned to her side, watching out for someone. "George, Ron, Hermione went to the bathroom. She might – oh," she stopped when she saw Hermione was already there.

Hermione snapped her head towards the voice and found Ginny. "I knew it!" she muttered to herself and shouted, "Harry!"

Within seconds, Harry was on the doorway with all of their family and friends behind him. Hermione ignored them for the meantime and stared at Harry intently. He darted his eyes from her to George to Ron and back to her.

"What? What is it?" he asked, wanting to know what their plan is that he wasn't been told.

"These two are the reason behind Teddy calling us Mama and Dada," Hermione told him, gesturing her hands to them and making the two wince.

"What?" Harry said in disbelief, looking at Ron and George. Their horror-stricken faces would have made him laugh so hard if he wasn't part of the 'plan'. Still, he made sure it was imprinted on his mind and tease them after this is all done.

"Ron! George!" gasped Mrs. Weasley, making their presence known.

"Can we – can we talk to them for a minute?" Hermione asked the people outside and they retreated back to the sitting room. Draco stepped closer to Ginny, making her move but she didn't budge; Luna also stayed on her spot, her dreamy state still noticeable.

"Care to explain?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

Ron and George instantly bombarded her with rapid words; she didn't understand a single thing.

"Slow down. I'm not going to hex you," Hermione said and the two visibly relaxed. "Well, not yet, anyway," she added.

They were about to protest when Luna spoke.

"We just want you to get together already."

Hermione was shocked by Luna's statement but then she frowned.

"What do you mean '_get together already_'? You know very well that Harry and I are just friends. Nothing more," she said through gritted teeth. She looked at Harry pointedly, waiting for his confirmation.

Harry blinked. "Right. Hermione's right. We're just friends. What made you, guys, think that there's something more?" he told them with raised eyebrows while Hermione nodded.

The other four inwardly rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Stop this scheme of making Harry and I a couple because it's _not_ happening. And if you try to do this one more time, I swear I will hex you both," she warned them.

Ron and George swallowed loudly while Hermione turned to exit the room, Harry next to her. They searched for Mrs. Tonks to apologize profusely.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Tonks. We never meant for Teddy to learn those words by being called by them. Our friends never really thought of the consequences of their actions," Hermione explained, shaking her head.

"I don't mind, dear," Mrs. Tonks smiled. "You are the closest Teddy could get as his parents."

"Yes, well, we wanted him to call Lupin and Tonks – I mean, Dora – _his_ parents," said Harry.

"And he will. But for now, let him call you whatever he wants to call you," Mrs. Tonks told them and Harry and Hermione had to nod in agreement.

They thanked Mrs. Tonks for her understanding and sat together on one side of the room. Teddy came to them and lifted his arms to Hermione who did so, placing him in between her and Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and George appeared minutes later, trays with snacks on their hands.

"What should their punishment be?" Hermione whispered to him, narrowing her eyes as she watched their friends who just entered.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked her.

Hermione seemed to think for a moment, and then answered sheepishly, "Nothing comes to mind."

"The brightest witch of her age can't think of anything as a punishment?" he mocked, turning his body sideways and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ha, ha. Funny."

Harry sobered up. "We'll think of something," he assured her, making her smile for the first time that day.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm not really sure about the sports car not being child-friendly. That's just the first car that came to my mind since it's usually used to look posh or something.

**A/N:** Also, I may postpone my updating on this story for a while 'cause I don't have a specific story line/plot for Harry and Hermione. But I won't stop this story; I definitely wouldn't. Just that, it may take a lot of time when I update every chapter.


End file.
